Velenian
General information Dac Guenhr Lenīl (lit. The Living Language) was the language spoken on the planet of Velenius. The planet itself was a war-planet, and excelled in military force, warfare and tactics against the other inhabitants of the planet; the Nagas. In general, the language uses particles alongside with a lot of prefixes instead of a case-system. It also only features very few to no irregularities, and grammatically should be easy to understand. The phonetics and pronunciation should be harder, as it has longer words, due to the load of prefixes Phonology Consonants The letter f is pronounced as fi f' is pronounced as f Vowels The letters: ā'', ''ē, ī'', ''ō, and ū'' are all elongated versions of the vowel, i.e. the ¯ symbol simply indicates that the vowel needs to be long (does not apply to ''h). This is highly used instead of doubled vowels, for example the subject prefix vu-'' together with the pronoun ''-una would be written as vūna and not vuuna. h/H Notice that h'' and ''H are considered different letters. H'' is aspiration and ''h is a vowel more or less equal to that of greek η. If a word starts with h ''the following letter should be capitalized if necessary. Written Velenian Lenīl The modern writing system of Veleniuz is simply called Lenīl. It is based around soft curls in design and expresses elongation with small circles above letters. Spaces are not used. F'req A rather outdated style of writing, it could be compared to calligraphy. It is based on the design of frequencies and is not very easy to read, but looks kind of neat, so it became kind of an artsy thing in Velenian culture. Elēria Elēria means Earth and it is simply writing Velenian with the Latin alphabet, which is what is featured in this article. Grammar Prefixes Prefixes are first of all used for the display of constituents in a sentence. Proper Nouns do not gain pre- or suffixes, as seen in the title of the language of Velenian, ''Dac Guenhr Lenian. Suffixes Particles Words like "who, where, when, how" aren't used particularly in Velenian, because the word "Hevi" already states that the following is a question. The sentence: Heva veyonuano vuona Hanyu, is literally translated as "Question, he is." and when translating it, it would automatically mean that you ask: "Who is he?". The question could of course also be "What is he?" or "Where is he?", but that should be apparentt in according to the context. Verbs Aspects *Imperfect *Future *Perfect *Pluperfect Moods * Indicative * Conditional * Jussive * Potential * Imperative * Combative * Infinitive Paradigms Conjugation of Chq Nuance There is concept in the Velenian language known simply as 'nuance', and it is a sort of declension for nouns, pronouns and determiners to show what state of being a thing is in. There are three of these nuances: Ilexal da, Ilexal de, ''and ''Ilexal do. In English these are known as "Living", "Half-living", and "non-living". Ilexal da or "Living" is the standard nuance, and doesn't have to actually convey anything. It takes the vowel a''. ''Ilexal de or "half-living" is probably the rarest of the three. It conveys either that a thing is literally half dead or dying, or more commonly, that it is of no interest to the speaker. It takes the vowel e''. ''Ilexal do or "non-living" conveys that a thing is dead or at least an emphasis that it is not living. It can also mean that the speaker feels negatively towards something, such as anger or sadness. It takes the vowel o''. Example: ''Ja badeviz is "a flower", Je badeviz ''is "a flower, or whatever" or "A flower, that I don't care about", and ''jo badeviz is "a dead flower" or "a damned flower". The speaker and/or writer can freely change between these as he pleases to convey the different nuances. Nouns Nouns are defined only by their articles and particles. The articles Ja, Je, Jo ''indicate an indefinite noun (''a or an in English), and Dac, Dec, Doc indicate definite (the in English). The particle yhg is used to show that the noun is plural, and is placed between the article and noun. Pronouns Relative pronouns are placed directly after the word they co-relate to. Reflexive Pronouns are used instead of Personal Pronounce, exampl: Myself -> Api instead of Ina + Self. Determiners The use of -thing determiners is created simply by combining one of the determiners above with the word 'cët' (thing). See below for more info. Anything : Jacët, Jecët, Jocët Something : hTacët, hTecët, hTocët Nothing : hDacët, hDecët, hDocët Everything : Letracët, Letrecët, Letrocët The use of -one determiners is created by combining one of the determiners above with the word 'ze' (one). See below for more info. Anyone : Jaze, Jeze, Joze Someone : hTaze, hTeze, hToze None : hDaze, hDeze, hDoze Everyone : Letraze, Letreze, Letroze The word 'everybody' is not used in Velenian. Instead 'everyone' (Letra/e/o-ze) is used. Adjectives DO Adverbs DO Numbers DO Sentence Structure First of all: 'sentences' technically do no exist in the Velenian language; it is simply a string of words. This also means that there are no "Main" nor "Subordinate" clauses. However the Structure of the Velenian language is kind of simple on the other hand. The basic principle(the order of words) is a VSO format. The complex principle looks like this: #Verb #*Root + ve(n) #*Participle #*Infinitive #*Adverb #**Adverb #Subject #*Determiner / qhj-construction #*Root + vu(n) #*Adjective #**Adverb #Direct Object #*Determiner / qhj-construction* #*Root + vo(n) #*Adjective #**Adverb #Indirect Object(s) #*Pronoun + vi(n) #*Adjective #**Adverb #Location Object(s) #*Root + va(n) #*Postposition #Instrument Object(s) #*Root + vh(n) #*Postposition *If the object is an adjective, then no determiner or qhj-construction is necessary nor allowed. Combative Speech The Velenian Language has the unique speech pattern called the "Combative Speech". The combative speech is indicating "a time in battle" or "while fighting" and almost all grammatical declension (pre- and suffxies, som particles, inflection) is stripped from the words, using the basic root of the words. In the paradigms above, the root and the combative tense is exactly the same, to emphasis that there will be no inflection in the combative tense. Another characteristic of the Combative, sentence wise, is the (usually) lack of pronouns other than personal pronouns. Questions, for example, just aren't asked, because it is given that during battle, soldiers shouldn't ask questions; hence, why should questions be available in a combative tense? Dialects Helian the Velenian Language also exist on Helioz, as they originate from the same planet, however the Helian People speak in a slightly different dialect than the Velenian people do. There are also some words that have other meanings, in particular, Heli ''which in Velenian means 'Death' while in Helian means 'Rebirth'. The alphabet of the Helian language is also slightly different, and resembles what we know as "English" more. Here are a few examples: */q/ and /z/ are changed into /k/ and /s/. */f/ loses it's implicit /i/. CODE_E CODE_E is a special dialect of the Velenian language, and used only by the Tactitioneers (In charge of tactics). It resembles a sort of encoding or scripting, and can be very confusing to read. It uses only the Combative Tense and rarely very complex sentences. Vocabulary Example text Velenian Velanoa vuima ja ygh vamaet dzh vecizqa vuima ja ygh vajetae dzh verremir vuima ja ygh varreqz dzh hanyu ''(As men we survive; As soldiers we fight; as kings we rule.) Hanal veyonue dreiz vuina hudo veyonuaj dreien vubeta voina la veubioa zetref vuina vaona znhec hanyu (If I were to say that time has changed me, I would agree with it.) Combative Gemeno Brevil Qrazprh hone Gjhe Pedaz brevil helox hone bovina xqherz znhec ygh Nagäc dth ygh qrotä hone odola qrht hanyu cizq Ftrrh Nejyo drarria zelza rthz znhec ygh Nagäc dth van retr ze qrht hanyu (Magic Launchers and Sniper Slaughterers shoot at Nagas with black magic and corrosive knives from towers and walls. Sword Bastards fight (at) Nagas with +20 quiver from location-object used.) CODE_E IYAOZ_ZE ¤Ëdea_Ftrrh.Nejyo ¤Fora : Zelza_Rthz.Drarri ¤Ëdea_Gjhe.Pedaz ¤Fora : Bovina.Xqherz ¤Ëdea_Brevil.Qrazprh ¤Fora : Brevil.Helox ¤Urobor_TuliniaLETRO{ Ftrrh.Nejyo FN Gjhe.Pedaz GP Brevil.Qrazprh BQ } ¤Ëdea_Iden.Czh.Iyaoz{ >Van(Iden.Xerran) >>Pirr(Pemega.Jegeta) >>Bimon(--DO--) } ALEQZ_ELIQZ >Ven{Gemeno} >>Brevil{Helox} >>Gjh{Bovina.Xqherz} >VunBQ'GP >OflioNaga >Van(Qrota'Odol) + "Qrht" @FDELF_ELIQZ >Ven{Cizq} >>Ribulez{Zelza_Rthz} >VunFN >>OflioNaga >Van(*Retr_Ze.Van;) Hanyu HANAL_{ >Ven{Cqh} >VunNaga >Van(Jegeta) } LA_{ >Ven{Cqh} >VunLETRO >>Oflio*Retr_Ze.Vun; } Hanyu ANDRH_ELIQZ Category:Languages Category:Alien languages